Because Babies Suck
by nerdonthemove
Summary: Kids weren't really Punk's thing. And then he married John.


**A/N: **I'm still alive! Although school is taking over my life, so all I can manage is a drabble at the moment. I hope you enjoy reading and reviews are welcome! XD

* * *

Punk had never been into babies. Sure, they were cute and adorable with those puffy cheeks, but Punk knew how the hassle of taking care of them. He'd seen his sister take care of her child, and yeah, he might have helped her every now and then, but that was because it was his nephew he was taking care of. And, well, the rugrat had grown on him anyway so he didn't mind. But he made a promise to himself that he would never have a kid of his own.

Well. That was until he married John Cena.

He didn't know, for the love of God, what superpowers the boyscout had that he was able to turn him from a careless punk to a mellow-hearted guy. Okay, no, slightly mellow hearted guy. He was still sarcastic and rude at times and he still had his snark, alright? Maybe John was just too much of a sap that his icky, sweet and sappy words had rubbed off on him and now he had turned into a sappy guy, too. Or maybe he just loved the guy too much that he wanted to change for him just so could make him happy.

Okay, maybe that could work.

But how he decided to find a surrogate mother so that he and John could have a child was forever going to be a mystery to him. He said he didn't want to be a parent, right?

Everything had been stir crazy since their daughter was born. Both of their attention was focused on the baby, and he was pretty sure that even Sammy was watching over her at all times. It was tiring, and for Punk who was used to not sleeping for straight three days — which John was still trying hard to change — the nights were worst. He would be wakened up in the middle of the night with their daughter crying in her room. He would groggily get off the bed, also as quietly as he could so that he would not wake John, and sneak into the nursery room to put the baby to sleep. No, not by putting her over his shoulders and giving her a GTS, numbnuts. He would carry and rock her in his arms, singing a soft lullaby here and then, then gently put her back into her crib when she fell back to sleep.

At first, he thought it was pretty easy. But doing it for four nights a week was very exhausting.

Wakened up by another cry — third time this week, yes, Punk was counting — Punk rolled on the bed and rubbed his eye, looking over at the clock to check the time. Four in the morning. What could Charlie possibly want at four am? Moving out of John's arms and off the bed, he proceeded to the baby's room, feet sliding on the floor as he walked, covering his mouth as he yawned. As the crying got louder, Punk's groan grew louder too. Not again, he sullenly thought as he walked towards the crib, looking at his child, and seriously it took all he had not to mock her crying. Yup. His cranky side was getting out of hand, alright.

Just when he was rolling his neck to get ready and carry Charlie, he felt a hand on his back that woke him up in a start. Turning his head, he found John standing behind him with a small smile. He rubbed his eye again as he looked at him, taking everything he could not to lean into the guy and let out a childish whine.

He settled for, "Hey, what are you doing up?"

John nodded towards the crib. "Heard Charlie. Need a hand?"

"Nope, I'm good," Punk said with a shake of his head. "You can go back to the bed."

He heard John chuckle and felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him close, then lips pressing to his temple, making him close his eyes as he leaned into the gentle touch. When he opened his eyes, he found John giving him a soft smile. "You get to sleep. I'll take care of this, alright?"

Punk shook his head no, but his tired eyes were telling him otherwise. Instead he leaned his head on John's shoulder, letting out a groan. "You don't have to, you know…"

"Phil," John said almost immediately, wrapping both arms around him. "Stop hogging the baby and let me take care of her too."

Chuckling at his lover's words, he pulled back and smiled at the other. "Fine, but make sure she's still Daddy's girl when you go back to bed, alright?"

John laughed and leaned to kiss his forehead lightly, patting his cheek affectionately when he moved back. "Go on. I'll be back soon."

Nodding with a yawn, Punk pulled out of his lover's arms and walked to the door, turning his head over his shoulder just in time to watch John scoop the crying baby into his arms. His lips curled into a soft smile as he watched his lover rock their daughter to sleep, humming a lullaby under his breath and giving her a light kiss on her small head. Just the sight made his heart flutter, his head leaning on the door frame of the room as he stared at his husband and his daughter.

Sure, being a parent was hard. But seeing his family together like this made it all worth it.


End file.
